Songfics for Every Ship
by Storychan
Summary: I attempt to write a songic for every - yes EVERY - pairing on the Yu Gi Oh Shipping List. Expect crack.
1. Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba

Songfics for Every Ship: A Yu Gi Oh Fanfic Challenge

Inspired by Starfire Eld's "YGO Shipping Challenge", I, Storychan, will attempt to write a Songfic about every - yes, every pairing on the Master Yu Gi Oh Shipping List (compiled by ~Romantic-fanfiction).

First up alphabetically is Abandonshipping (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba). T_T Yikes. So, incest and abuse, coming up...I'll be honest, I find this pairing exceedingly creepy. But I'm determined to try...

Song: "Home" by Three Days Grace

"Home" belongs to Three Days Grace, everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This is for fan purposes only and I'm not making anything off of it.

I'll be coming home

Just to be alone

Noa strolled into his virtual house, music blasting into his phantom ears. "I'm home," he called, but knew nobody would answer. In his digital prison, he was completely alone.

Cause I know you're not there

And I know that you don't care

His father, Gozaburo, had just left him there. Didnt ever visit anymore. But perhaps that was for the best. When Gozaburo did visit...he did horrible things to Noa. Stuff you were supposed to do with a girl you loved...it didnt feel right, it felt wrong and dirty...but Noa was a prisoner and he could never leave.

I can hardly wait to leave this place

Or could he? He needed someone's body. He could take that body into the real world, posess it, and leave its owner to fulfill Gozaburo's sick needs in his place. He didnt care if that other person had to suffer. He just wanted out.

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

Noa tried so hard to make Gozaburo stop but he never ever did. Gozaburo's sick lust for his own son was never satisfied. Noa couldn't take it anymore. It made him feel so dirty. Gozaburo had locked him in this virtual prison, this supposed home, to use and abuse him like some trapped animal.

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

Noa knew the home itself was warm and comfortable, but he was better off alone in the real world in a new body than here as Gozaburo's slave.

You always disappear

Even when you're here

Sometimes there were days Gozaburo didn't hurt him. Some days they had ice cream together, or played chess, and Gozaburo would swear he loved Noa. He'd apologize up and down, crying what-had-he-done, promising to stop. Noa believed it every time. But then those promises, that love, would disappear and the abuse would start again.

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

This wasn't home. This wasn't a father - son relationship. This was sick. It needed to end now. Noa needed to go

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time you come home

I'm already stoned

After his sessions with Noa, Gozaburo would return to the real world, to his real home. And in that home was his adopted son, Mokuba. Mokuba had a horrible cold. He needed the doctor, but Gozaburo wouldn't take him. There'd be too many bruises to explain. Gozaburo had thrown a bottle of cough syrup at Mokuba and left. Mokuba had taken too much. He felt funny. Stoned. He was watching cartoons but he couldn't focus. His head ached.

You turn off the TV

And you scream at me

Gozaburo burst in, shutting off the TV with a kick. "What is this, Mokuba?!" He screamed. "Why are you watching TV when you should be studying with Seto?"

"I'm sick..." Mokuba pleaded. "Please, don't."

"I told you," growled Gozaburo, picking up Mokuba by the collar like a toy, "what would happen if you didnt study. I told you. "

"No, not that..." Mokuba begged. "Please not that, I'll be a good boy..."

But Gozaburo still took what he wanted, left Mokuba crying and bleeding on the floor. Gozaburo told him if he ever told Seto, he'd kill him. Seto couldn't know...Mokuba wished this would stop someday. He dreamed of the day Seto would get rid of Gozaburo for good.

I can hardly wait

Till you get off my case

Seto had promised someday he'd get rid of Gozaburo so he couldn't hurt them anymore. Mokuba couldn't wait. Seto had no idea how much he was hurting.

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

Mokuba did everything he could to be a good boy so Gozaburo wouldn't do it to him anymore. But even when he studied his hardest, Gozaburo wasn't satisfied. And he did it to him again.

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

This was supposed to be their home. After their parents died, he and Seto were supposed to be safe once they were adopted into a new home.

They would have been better off alone on the street.

You always disappear

Even when you're here

Seto wasn't here often enough. He never saw it. He disappeared to go work. He never stopped working. He had no idea what Gozaburo was doing. What kind of horror was happening in their home.

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

Mokuba wished Gozaburo would leave him alone, but he came back. "There's someone I want you to meet." he growled, and Mokuba was dragged away.

"What do you want now?" Mokuba moaned in terror.

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

What was Gozaburo going to take from him now?

But Mokuba woke up in a pretty house. Next to him was a pretty boy with green hair.

"Is...is this your home?" Mokuba asked timidly, wondering where Gozaburo had gone. He hoped he wouldn't come back. Please please please.

This is not a home

I think I'm better off alone

"It's not my home," the boy said. "It's not even real. I want to leave it. "

"I want to leave my home too," Mokuba muttered. For some reason he trusted this boy. "My names Mokuba. "

"Mines Noa." the boy replied. "Kaiba Noa."

"Like Kaiba Gozaburo?" Mokuba asked, eyes wide. He was scared. Would this boy hurt him like Gozaburo did?

Noa's eyes widened with realization.

"He did it to you too..."

Before the boys could comfort each other, just as Noa reached for Mokuba's hand, Mokuba disappeared .

You always disappear

Even when you're here

"No!" Noa cried. He'd finally found a friend who could understand. Who could love him the right way, not the sick way Gozaburo did. And he'd disappeared just when he got here!

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

"Welcome home," Gozaburo scowled, disconnecting Mokuba from the virtual reality.

"This is NOT my home!" Mokuba cried. "Send me back to the other boy you hurt! To Noa - kun! He wouldn't hurt me like you do! Send me back to that home!"

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a

Noa staid still in his virtual home, crying. Mokuba had gone back to the real world. Where Noa wanted to go. It wasn't fair. Gozaburo took everything he loved away from him.

Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a home

As Gozaburo prepared to punish Mokuba again, Mokuba begged to return to the pretty home he'd seen only for a brief moment. The very virtual home Noa wanted so desperately to escape.


	2. Admireshipping (Kotsuzaka x Mokuba)

Songfics for Every Ship Chapter 2

By: Storychan

Oh, man...I felt so horrible for Mokuba last time.

Mokuba is back again in the next pairing on the list, Admireshipping, or Kotsuzaka (Bonz for you dub fans) x Mokuba.

Kotsuzaka was pretty villainous in canon, but I just couldn't have Mokuba getting abused two chapters in a row. So instead we have Kotsuzaka using his love of macabre spookiness for good this time in a piece of Halloween themed fluff.

Song: "This is Halloween", from the film The Nightmare Before Christmas (both of which belong to Tim Burton and not me. I don't own Yu Gi Oh, Mokuba, or Kotsuzaka either.)

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

It was Halloween, and for a strange zombie loving guy like Kotsuzaka, it was the best night of the year. He was out with his pals Zygor and Sid, getting candy, scaring people, and causing general mischief.

But then he saw some kid. He didnt look like a trick or treater.

He looked like he'd just run away from home. This was the bad side of town. The kid could get himself killed.

"Kid!" cried Kotsuzaka. "What're you doing out here? Good candy ain't on this side of the tracks."

"C-candy?" the kid sniffled. Ugh. He was getting snot in his long black hair. It was nice hair. Stupid kid.

"Yeah, kid, it's Halloween," Kotsuzaka sighed.

"My daddy never let me celebrate Halloween." the kid sniffled. "That's why I ran away."

Never celebrated Halloween? Normally Kotsuzaka had no patience for snot nosed kids, but he loved Halloween. The fact that this kid had never celebrated it...it's spookiness, it's morbid creepiness, it's chaos...Kotsuzaka felt compelled to fix it. "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"M-Mokuba..."

"I'm Kotsuzaka," smiled Kotsuzaka. "And you're coming with me."

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

"W-what?" Mokuba cried, but Kotsuzaka was dragging him off. "This is Halloween, kid!" Kotsuzaka cried, and Mokuba opened stunned eyes to find himself surrounded by carved pumpkins with grinning faces.

"These are jack o lanterns," Kotsuzaka explained in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Don't they make you wanna scream?"

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

"Now we're going trick or treating" Kotsuzaka told Mokuba.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

"Is that ok?" Mokuba asked uncertainly. "We can just go up to houses...and ask for candy...and nobody will try to kick us out of town?"

"Kid," Kotsuzaka chuckled. "This is our town tonight!"

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

"We need costumes," said Kotsuzaka. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know," Mokuba replied. "What are you going to be, Kotsuzaka-San?"

"I'm the monster ünder the bed!"

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

"No..the one under the stairs!" he grinned, trying on a different scary mask. "Boo!"

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

"Why are you so scary!" cried Mokuba.

"Because this is Halloween," Kotsuzaka sighed. "You're supposed to be scary on Halloween."

"R-really?"

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

"Really," Kotsuzaka nodded. "That's the best part! I love scaring people! I love Halloween!"

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

"I love it!" grinned Mokuba. "I wanna scare people too!"

"Alright," smiled Kotsuzaka. "I'll teach you how. First you need the element of surprise..."

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

"Hide in this trash can," Kotsuzaka suggested. "And yell boo at the first kid to come by!" Mokuba obeyed, eyes full of wonder. It felt nice to be trusted like that, Kotsuzaka realized. To be the kid's official scare sensei.

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

A girl in a witch costume came by, and Mokuba jumped out at her wearing a red black and green slime monster mask.

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

"That girl was really scared!" grinned Mokuba.

"I know, it was hilarious," Kotsuzaka hooted, cracking up. "But..."

Aren't you scared?

"Aren't you scared to sneak around with me?" Kotsuzaka asked. "I mean you barely know me."

"A little," Mokuba admitted. "But..."

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

"I'm glad I took this chance. This is really fun! Besides you're supposed to be scared on Halloween right?"

"Right," Kotsuzaka grinned. "Let's go on a hay ride!"

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

"Now scream!" Kotsuzaka ordered. Mokuba tried, but he couldn't stop laughing. This was the most fun he'd ever had! He was so glad he'd run away from Gozaburo.

Everybody scream, everbody scream

"I love being out here!" Mokuba cried. "In the city, having fun..."

In our town of Halloween!

"I know," said Kotsuzaka. "But stop clowning. It's time for you to go home. You must have someone worried about you right?"

"My brother Seto," Mokuba admitted.

"Well give this to Seto then," Kotsuzaka said, handing Mokuba a bag of candy and a kiss on the cheek.

And then knocking Mokuba out.

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

When Mokuba woke up, Kotsuzaka was gone without a trace and he was alone. In the cold wind.

"Kotsuzaka!" Mokuba cried. "Where'd you go?"

"Who the hell is Kotsuzaka?" asked a familiar voice. It was Seto, come to find his little brother.

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

"He...was a shadowy, scary guy..." Mokuba explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Seto asked. "I was worried sick!"

"No he was nice," said Mokuba. "He taught me what Halloween is like."

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

"I learned it can be fun to be scared," Mokuba told his brother.

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

"He wasn't mean to me," Mokuba swore. "Look he gave me this candy. And this!"

Here Mokuba kissed Seto on the cheek, like Kotsuzaka had kissed him.

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

"He was nice to you?" asked Seto. "When you were wandering alone in this town?"

In this town

"Yes!" cried Mokuba. "I loved it! I was surprised how nice Halloween can be..."

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

"Sure you get scared and scream but it's ok."

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

What a special guy that Mokuba kid was, thought Kotsuzaka later as he played his favorite card, Pumpking, King of Ghosts, later in a duel with Zygor.

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

It was better that Mokuba not see him again after tonight, he decided. After all, it was only ok to take candy from scary strangers once a year. On Halloween.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Now Kotsuzaka had other people to scare. "My Pumpking sings the song of your defeat, Zygor!"

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

He needed to get his head out of La La Land. Kids didnt hang out with monsters like him every day. It was best to just remember this one Halloween.

La la la la-la la


	3. Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)

Songfics for every Ship: Chapter 3

Moving on down the alphabet, we have...Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)! T_T

Oh man. Now I have to write Kaiba getting abused too. This is depressing. T_T

So here's another angsty chapter. I'll say again that I hate writing abuse and don't condone it. But Gozaburo *is* an abusive parent, and my willing suspension of disbelief won't let me write this as fluff.

Song: "Crawling" by Linkin Park

Linkin Park owns the song, Kazuki Takahashi owns the characters, I own too much time to write this crap. Enjoy T_T

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Kaiba stared into the mirror in his fancy suite at KaibaCorp. Everybody thought he had everything. They didnt know the wounds he still carried on his heart from the twisted love of his father Gozaburo. How it made his skin crawl.

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

"I won't let him make me afraid anymore," Kaiba told himself sternly. "I can't fall now that I've gotten this far. I can't go nuts and forget what's real."

There's something inside me

That pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

Gozaburo was dead now, but he still tugged at Kaiba's heart strings from deep inside. Made him afraid, despite his efforts to never feel that way again. He could still remember how Gozaburo touched him...

This lack of self control I fear

Is never ending, controlling

"Control the fear, Seto, come on!" Kaiba screamed at his reflection. "Don't let that...pervert...control you from beyond the grave." Would the nightmares ever end? Would he ever really feel safe from Gozaburo?

I can't seem to find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence)

"Come on, Seto, be confident. You're the CEO of KaibaCorp for Chrissakes," Kaiba muttered. "Don't let the walls close in on you". Like Gozaburo's hands did around your...

(I'm convinced that there's)

(Just too much pressure to take)

No no no! He couldn't let the pressure of the memories burst his mind. He had to be confident. Cold. Controlled. Couldn't open his heart an inch. He has for Gozaburo, and it had almost broken him.

I've felt this way before so insecure

He remembered how he used to feel when Gozaburo would come for him at night. Insecure. Afraid. "Never again," Kaiba muttered. "Never."

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

But the wounds of the abuse still hurt. He still had nightmares at night. Why wouldn't they go away? Why couldn't Gozaburo leave him alone even in death?

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

The reality was that Gozaburo was dead and couldn't hurt him anymore. So he couldn't let himself be afraid. There was no reason to be, right?

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled

Itself upon me distracting, reacting

He couldn't let the uncomfortable memories distract him, make him act irrational. He had to focus on his company. KaibaCorp. The company that used to be Gozaburo's.

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem

To find myself again

When Kaiba looked at his reflection, he didnt see the little boy Gozaburo had abused. He saw a glowering Titan in an expensive suit, preparing to broker a deal for KaibaCorp.

Just like Gozaburo used to.

Against his will, he had been broken and then remade in Gozaburo's image. It didnt feel right.

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence)

It made him feel claustrophobic. Lose his confidence. No. He wasn't like Gozaburo. Not at all. He wasn't a pedophile. Which Gozaburo was.

(I'm convinced that there's)

(Just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before so insecure

The pressure of dealing with the company had given Kaiba the same cold, selfish personality that Gozaburo once had though. He'd seen the look in his eyes in the mirror before. On Gozaburo's face.

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

It made his skin crawl that he could resemble the pedophile Gozaburo who had put wounds on his psyche that still wouldn't heal.

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

"I can't be afraid," Kaiba told himself again. "I'm not Gozaburo. I'm me. And I get what I want."

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Unlike Gozaburo, who just took it. Took it from Seto. Wounded him and didnt care. No...

Fear is how I fall

Confusing, confusing what is real

Kaiba had been an afraid confused kid. He'd wondered if what Gozaburo did to him was his fault. He couldnt stand being that kind of victim.

There's something inside me

That pulls beneath the surface

Consuming

The pain of the memories threatened to consume him. But he couldn't let it. He was Seto freaking Kaiba. He had everything now. The world at his feet. And he'd get even more. For Mokuba.

(Confusing what is real)

The reality was Seto had taken the abuse so that Gozaburo would spare Mokuba. Seto had done everything to protect Mokuba. He still did.

This lack of self control I fear

Is never ending, controlling

"Control yourself, Seto," he told himself like he had a thousand times. "Bury the pain. Hide it under a smirk, a cold face, an insult. You have to focus on running your company and caring for Mokuba. So keep pretending the pain isn't real."

(Confusing what is real)


	4. Airshipping (TK Bakura x Priest Shadaa)

Songfics for every Ship Chapter 4

This time we have Airshipping, or Thief King Bakura x Priest Shadaa (the Ancient Egyptian incarnations of Yami Bakura and Shaadi from season 5).

They were on opposite sides of a battle in ancient Egypt...

But at least this chapter no Kaibas are involved T_T

I was getting sick of writing them...

In this Songfic Shadaa will make use of his Millenium Key's mind reading powers. He was a really minor character so it's difficult to get a fix on his personality. Sorry if he's OOC.

Song: "I'm Not Crazy" by Matchbox 20

Matchbox 20 owns the lyrics, and the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I? Own nothing.

Priest Shadaa was doing sentry duty for the Pharoah's palace. He'd been given the job because of his Millenium Item. And because he'd heard a notorious thief had recently robbed the tomb of the previous Pharoah. All the guards were on edge. But not Shadaa. He was always calm. That was another reason the Pharoah had chosen him. He trusted Shadaa to keep the Graverobber out of the palace. The Graverobber named Thief King Bakura.

The cool quiet darkness of night outside the palace gave Shadaa lots of time to think in peace. It was nice.

But that calm was interrupted by a scraping sound.

The scraping of a chest of goods being dragged away by Bakura!

"Stop, thief!" Shadaa cried. "In the name of the Pharoah!"

"The name of the Pharoah means nothing to me," Bakura snapped back. "And you can't stop me, you frail man!"

"I cannot," smirked Shadaa. "But my Millenium Key can! I will use it now to enter your mind!"

"No!" Bakura cried, but too late. Shadaa was tossed into the Thief King's memories.

All Day Staring At The Ceiling

Making Friends With Shadows On My Walls

The first memory was of Bakura reclining on a (stolen) couch, staring up at the ceiling with a bored look. The spirit of the Millenium Ring whispered to him from it's place in the Shadow Realm, urging him toward evil.

All Night Hearing Voices Telling Me That

I Should Get Some Sleep

Because Tomorrow Might Be Good For Something

"Sleep, Bakura," Shadaa heard the demonic voices whisper. "Tomorrow is good for stealing. Good for revenge".

The voices in Bakura's memories made him shiver. But not as much as the feelings he saw inside Bakura's heart.

Hold On Feeling Like I'm Heading For A

Break Down And I Don't Know Why

Bakura, as Shadaa saw, was heading for a breakdown. He was obsessed with vengeance on the Pharoah and it was driving him mad. He couldn't think straight and his only friends were the dark voices in his head, egging him on...

"Get out of my head, Shadaa!" Bakura cried.

I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell

I Know Right Know You Can't Tell

"I'm not crazy," Bakura told him.

"I did not say you were," Shadaa replied.

"You're thinking it," Bakura muttered dejectedly. "Everyone does. You looked at this memory, and thought I was crazy, but..."

But Stay Awhile And Maybe You'll See

A Different Side Of Me

"But?" Shadaa repeated. He was surprised Bakura had stopped shrieking for him to stay out of his memories.

He was also surprised that Bakura was blushing.

"If you stay in my memories a little longer," Bakura whispered, staring down at the ground. "You'll see a different side of me. A better one".

I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired

"I'm not crazy like you think," Bakura explained.

Surprisingly Shadaa found himself agreeing. "You're just impaired by your inability to forgive the Pharoah."

I Know Right Now You Don't Care

But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me

"I know you don't care about my motivations to hate and rob the Pharoah," Bakura snapped. "You're just trying to keep me here in my head long enough for the guards to arrive to arrest me. But I hope when that happens, when we wake up, you think of me, and think twice about if your Pharoah is worth serving, if I'm worth throwing in his dungeon. "

And How I Used To Be...Me

Shadaa watched a new memory form. A child Bakura, before vengeance and madness turned him evil. A memory of when Bakura used to be Bakura. He realized the fact that that child was gone did trouble his thoughts. But then that memory faded, and another appeared, of the current Bakura and him plotting against the Pharoah.

And Talking To Myself In Public

And Dodging Glances On The Train

The memory was of Bakura racing down the Nile on a boat (in the future, 2000 years later, when Shadaa became Shaadi, he would think "racing like he was on a train"). He was talking to the shadow spirits openly now, whispering back to them. People in passing boats would glance at him. He made a point to stare down at the water, to dodge returning their glances. Shadaa noticed he looked...ashamed.

And I Know...I Know They've All Been Talking About Me

I Can hear Them Whisper

"They're talking about you, Bakura," the evil voices whispered to him. "Hear them whisper? Judging you! Destroy them!"

"I will destroy them," Bakura replied. "And the Pharoah."

But the whispers continued, and he continued to stare down and say nothing.

And It Makes Me Think There Must Be Something Wrong With Me

Shadaa was surprised to discover that Bakura DID know his actions were wrong. Bakura felt something was deeply wrong with him and what he was doing. But he did it anyway. Because his desire for vengeance overrode his morality. Shadaa watched hours of these memories.

Out Of All The Hours Thinking

Some How I've Lost My Mind

He watched Bakura wonder if he'd lost his mind, question the dark choices he was making. But he also saw Bakura laugh when he made them.

I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell

I Know Right Now You Can't Tell

"You can't tell if I'm crazy or not," Bakura laughed. It seemed to amuse him.

"You're just a little unwell!" Shadaa cried. "And I think if you surrender now you can be redeemed."

But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See

A Different Side Of Me

"No, I'm too far gone," Bakura said, shaking his head. "I still want vengeance on the Pharoah. I'll rob him. Hurt him. Kill him. I've made my decision and you can't stop me."

I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired

"Then I'm sorry," Shadaa sighed, and he found that he meant it. "Your judgement is impaired by your thirst for vengeance. And if I can't stop you from thinking that way...I have to stop you. In the name of the Pharoah, you're under arrest. Wake up."

I Know Right Now You Don't Care

But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me

And How I Used To Be

He shouldn't care, but he was still thinking of Bakura's sad, lonely memories as left Bakura's mind and woke up in the palace, surrounded by guards, whom he ordered to seize Bakura. It was his job. No way around it.

I've Been Talking In My Sleep

And Soon They'll Come To Get Me

And They're Taking Me Away

"Shadaa..." whispered Bakura in his sleep, but then woke up on the cold palace floor to find the arms of guards on his body, dragging him to the Dungeon.

I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Unwell

I Know Right Now You Can't Tell

Shadaa's lingering feeling that Bakura might be a saner (and better) person than he appeared vanished when Bakura began shrieking in a fit of madness, screaming at shadows that Weren't there.

But then again he couldn't tell if it was an act.

But Stay Awhile And Maybe Then You'll See

A Different Side Of Me

"Come quietly, Bakura," Shadaa pleaded. "Stay in the dungeon for awhile, don't make any trouble, and you'll see the merciful side of me. I can help you. Fix your madness."

I'm Not Crazy I'm Just A Little Impaired

"I'm not mad!" Bakura cried. "I'm not crazy, and I can't let you do that, Shadaa!" As he said he pulled a long, curved knife from his belt...and swung at the guards holding him, laughing like a madman. And before Shadaa could catch him, he escaped.

I Know Right Now You Don't Care

But Soon Enough You're Gonna Think Of Me

Shadaa cursed at his own failure to apprehend the Thief King Bakura, and did so openly. What he hid, however, was how he couldn't stop thinking about Bakura, the poor soul who was just a little unwell.

And How I Used To Be

And How I Used To Be

How I Used To Be

And how he used to be, before vengeance and thievery consumed him.

I'm Just A Little Unwell

How I Used To Be

How he'd seen in his memories that he used to be a nice boy, before vengeance and thievery had consumed him.

How I Used To Be

Before dark voices of the Shadow Realm began whispering to him.

I'm Just A Little Unwell

How he could have been saved.


End file.
